


Right Where I Belong

by panicparade



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Future, Community: trope_bingo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post Split Fic, proposal!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Ryan wants to go on a vacation and they have a very fluffy and happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Future Fic square on my [Trope_Bingo Round 2 Card](http://panicparade.dreamwidth.org/1616.html)  
> Same universe as [Airplanes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/720296)  
> Title is a song -[Right Where I Belong](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alvfWPXkJsQ) by Good Charlotte.  
> Un- betaed, any mistakes pointed out nicely would be appreciated :)  
> So I know this is waaaay shorter than Airplanes, but I didn't want to go into the proposal, that's not them.

They had been sitting in the back yard, late one night when Ryan brought it up for the first time.

“I think we should go somewhere, take a vacation.” He said, laughing at his own pun.

“Hmm,” Spencer replied, busy soaking in the feeling of Ryan lying next to him after so long. Touring was awesome, but he really did miss his boyfriend a lot now that they barely got to hang out every day.

“Spence!,” Ryan poked him, “are you even listening to me?”

“Oww, the fuck Ryan,” Spencer rubbed his arm, it would definitely bruise, “I’m listening! You want to go on a vacation, sure, let’s ask the guys and plan something.”

He didn’t miss the way Ryan didn’t reply to that and instead changed the conversation to the moon and fireflies and leaves while Spencer just hmm-ed along till he couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed his boyfriend to carry him inside and make him stop talking unless he was saying Spencer’s name.

It was only when they were back in bed, Ryan asleep all over him that Spencer realized what Ryan meant when he’d said _we_.

***

It took Spencer three days and loads of phone calls to figure out the perfect place to go, somewhere he would be able to enjoy himself while Ryan could go crazy walking around markets and eating local food that would make him sick.

After spending another week finalizing plans with a little help from Pete who loved playing secret agent as long he could act sneaky and hide stuff from people, Spencer was ready to surprise Ryan. They had been once again lounging in the back yard, this time in the hammock when Spencer had handed Ryan the envelope containing the tickets and brochures for all the main tourist attractions. Spencer would never admit it, but he had been a little scared while waiting for Ryan to say something because this was Ryan and he always wanted to do stuff that would make smile that one smile that had melting Spencer’s heart for as long as he could remember.

He’d been holding his breath, ready to say something along the lines of _We can go somewhere else_ , when Ryan had thrown the envelope and all the papers to the ground and turned far too quickly, almost making the two of them fall, to climb onto Spencer’s lap and kiss him senseless. When they’d finally pulled away, only because they needed to breathe, Spencer had opened his eyes to see Ryan smiling _his_ smile at him and he’d grabbed onto Ryan’s shirt and pulled him forward again.

***

They spent a week in Ryan’s favorite city, even though he would deny it each time anyone would bring it up saying it was too crowded and touristy. But Spencer knew Ryan loved it exactly for that reason because it reminded him of home. Spencer spent the entire time tagging along and enjoying the way Ryan would get excited every time he came across a market or a stall. He didn’t care that there wasn’t really anything he was interested in seeing or visiting, unlike Ryan who had a list!; Spencer was more than happy to tag along and smile fondly at Ryan.

He hadn’t planned on it, it hadn’t been anywhere on his mind, yet when he saw the ring at one of the stalls Ryan had dragged him to Spencer knew it was for Ryan and he knew it wouldn’t just be a normal gift. It had only taken one look at a fedora wearing Ryan trying on cowboy boots for Spencer to make the decision.

And when three days later, they were home in their own bed, cuddled up under the blankets just talking and Spencer took out the ring and put it on Ryan’s finger he knew Ryan understood without having to say anything. And when Ryan turned to climb on and straddle Spencer, smiling _his_ smile, Spence knew he was right where he belonged. They didn’t need an elaborate proposal, Ryan didn’t need Spencer to go all out and do something massive, the simple fact that he knew Ryan would never, couldn’t say no, was more than enough for him.

 

 


End file.
